


12:12

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Gore, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, weird cossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung will be controlled by the ghost inside him at 12:12, and the only way to cure his and several peoples minds is by making all the ghosts leave from the face of the earth.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	12:12

12:12  
Xviiluv  
Characters during part 1   
Park jisung  
Age: 18  
Clan: nct  
Ghost: alive, type r  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

Na jaemin  
Age: 20  
Clan: -  
Ghost: -  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

Lee jeno  
Age: 20  
Clan: -  
Ghost: -  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

Huang renjun  
Age: 20  
Clan: -  
Ghost: -  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

Lee donghyuck  
Age: 20  
Clan: -  
Ghost: -  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

Hwang hyunjin  
Age: 20  
Clan: skz  
Ghost: alive, type r  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

Yang jeongin  
Age: ?  
Clan: skz  
Ghost: alive (type r)  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

Bae jacob  
Age: ?  
Clan: ?  
Ghost: alive, type ?  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

???  
Age: ?  
Clan: ?  
Ghost: alive, type ?  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

???  
Age: ?  
Clan: ?  
Ghost: alive, type ?  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

???  
Age: ?  
Clan: ?  
Ghost: ?  
Position: human (mortal)  
Status: alive

*new characters will be added as you read the chapters. Some might disappear, because of either death or doesn't appear in the part.   
*if one of the characters dies, there is a cause of death on their data.  
*book of secrets will have inconsistencies (possible) because there are lots of people who write it.

One 

12:12 a.M.

Jisung watched his phone fall down the bed. It's midnight, more than that at least. By 12 minutes. 

Sleep. All that he could think of. But he can't sleep. He's tired. But he couldn't close his eyes. He's starting to feel a weird sensation crawling up his chest. Breathing heavily is one thing to do to calm him down. What a strange feeling, the feeling of wanting to throw himself out from the uncomfortable bed and just do something else. This disorderliness, what is this? Even he himself couldn't put his own body to rest and let the bed carry all his weight. What's happening? He didn't know what the actual hell is happening to his body, it feels like he's levitating. But not really, his body is still on the soft linen sheets that are carefully placed on the top of the bare white bed. 

All he could feel is the struggle of his brain to fight something that is way off his imagination. But guess what, jisung doesn't know anything about what's happening. Sweat covered every inch of his body excluding his lips, which obviously never sweats. Lips don't sweat, how stupid can you be? 

What is happening to me?

Struggle. Fight. Lost? It's all in his head. No, it's not a dream. Something's off, and he as an intellectual can know what that is. Something is fighting with his brain. The desire to live. The urge to still be on the planet. And for heaven's sake, he hopes that he can defeat the enemy. Only hoping so doesn't mean that it's going to happen.

Why am I like this?

Someone's trying to find me. Who? He's coming closer, and even more, the time passes by. Try and touch it. A complete fail. He just disperses out of thin air, is it a win or a loss? Who is the boy? Blond hair, brown eyes. Wait, almost impossible. He can't find anyone who looks like that in his life ever. Small body, weak hands. Oscillation. Blood. Bottles, empty bottles that lie on the ground. The ground... It's brown. Solid brown. Soil. It's cold. The bottle, bottles, mind you. Of all colors, brown. Green. Scent so familiar yet so far away. What is it? Alcohol? Smoke? Still thinking of what it is... It's so indescribable as you think more about it. It's like the smell of old cars and forests. So annoying to not remember.

What were you thinking?

Chain. Hands are tied. By who? He felt free so suddenly. It's like a bird whose cage is left open. Fly away, be set out from all the traps and fed food that is not likable in many ways. Cage. He's trapped. Try to break free. Did he succeed? Don't think so. His head is still spinning and it's the most horrible yet. It felt like going down the black hole only just to be shredded to several pieces. Physical pain. Blood again. Scars. Hands, soft, pure hands on my shoulder. Stranger. Don't know this person but he knows who he is. Maybe. Another drop of blood went down the soft linen bed. Why, of all places, the bed? Confused. I'm confused. Where truly is this place? What is going on in this ridiculous world? Pain. Throbbing headache. It feels like being punched by a thousand men hundreds and billions of times. Like having a spear on his head. Managed to stay alive, the extreme pain takes over his body.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's not real, get out of there!"

Who is that? I don't know who he is. But that familiar face, oh it seems too far away from familiar. "It's not real jisung!" someone's shaking my shoulder. Jaemin? It must be the boy. That damn boy. Of all the hours of the day, why now!

"Jisung please, wake up..." plead. Jaemin pleads. Ridiculous. That's not him. "I know that it's not me but it really is me! I'm na jaemin, park jisung!"

[description:  
Park jisung is one of the 100,000 people living that have a ghost living in his brain. No one knows the true feeling because it seemed so real that nobody can describe. But when he wakes up again, there is nothing to remember and feel. Like waking up from bed knowing that you have a nightmare. 

Here, jisung is in a deep sleep, and an apocalypse that the ghost formulated. His apocalypse is something about empty alcohol bottles, the color of green. His hands are tied to a tree with a chain, but suddenly felt free, as if he is the bird in the sky. But then the ghost makes him go to a bed with white linen sheets, the place where he started the apocalypse. 

The apocalypse always starts at 12:12, the date where the ghosts take over the human world and create the law.]  
...

"Jisung you piece of shit, get your ass out of the bed and wake your damn eyes up, it's school!" jaemin shouted right in front of jisung's poor eardrums as he tried to put himself to an awakened state. Looking around, it's all okay. Nothing weird is going on, but there's something that troubles jaemin's head. It's the fact that jisung is sweating his entire body up. Jaemin knows what is going on with the younger boy. His powers... It's like somebody defeated the last level of the game, the last match and it's all over, but it's on the younger's brain. It might look like a dream, but it really isn't.

The strong special boy is almost defeated.

"Jisung, you need to listen to me." instruct the older boy who's holding a small orb in his hand, which will later be handed to jisung for a purpose. Suppose like this; when a boy has special powers, would it be nice to keep it as a small secret that needs to be hidden from the public? Of course, it does, and that is what jaemin is going to do. He knows that the most special and the most incredible power of all history is right on the tall chicken's body, the ability to know all things and, what the older had never expected from his cousin, the power of knowing one's destiny.

"A handbook? For what?" jisung asked as he placed it on the bed. 

The orb, jaemin overheard jisung talking about it in his sleep, which he guesses is the family's possessions, the possession that almost everyone wants to have, and that is to control their overboard powers, or even better, possess them. But for now, it's disguised until later to be used somewhere else. Jisung's is a much more special one, the evenest. But to get it he must overcome the pain and defeat the ghost in his head. All that is happening to him, the low intimidating voice, the voice that controls his brain, all of that is by the works of the villain that is living in jisung and is breathing in jisung. 

The villain can take his life and even worse, destroy humanity. And jaemin is scared of that and only that. 

"I want you to know that there is something weird going on but that's going to be for later." the older is not ready to tell the younger just that. Jisung got confused about the situation and just headed to the bathroom to think of what's actually happening that caused him to sweat so much over a dream. But it felt so real, it's like living in it but it's just on your head. Even the pain feels like it's real- but when you wake up you see the scar and nothing would be there. What on earth-

"Ahh! It's so cold! The water's so cold!"  
...

Wait for the orb.

He left the orb inside the house. But you might not know that he thinks that it is a small handbook given by his older cousin. It's like an illusion, but the illusion is seen by only the ones who know of his special power, and that makes the object extremely special and precious. Just them would jaemin be the one to know what it is and what it is for. For now. 

"Come on, why are you like this, you need this for school! I thought that you needed it for your math notes." jaemin said as he catches up with the tallboy because jaemin's going to school too. They both go to school normally but jaemin is the only one afraid that he might be doing something ridiculous and show up with his powers. To school. And later at noon, he would have to face certain problems because... Well, you'll see.  
...

"Dad!"

A shout is heard from somewhere really far, but he knew that he should just run and avoid his son. He really should. The voice kept on ringing in his ears, and he knew he should stop. 

He should stop running away. But thankfully, the orb is saved in his hands. 

Just like in the book of secrets, it said, 'never give the object to anyone unless you know that the person is wealthy and strong and healthy enough to have kept the powers and tame the monster living inside one's body.'

And the man knows that his brother's child, his nephew, has the powers that might destroy humanity. Either to save or to die.

He chose to die, the monster living his brain is destroying him as time passes by.  
...

11:45 a.M.

The lockers look like they're filled with ghosts and monsters when they are just containers of books and other people's belongings. It's so scary; lots of things going on. A ghost trying to sneak into a female student's body, another walking around. Jaemin could see all of these things whereas his cousin just walked as any normal person would. The older boy is cautious, he knows that one day the ghosts will take jisung's body too, and claims him theirs.

Like the book of secrets that jaemin read, it is said like this,

'the human with special powers would die knowing his powers, because without knowing he would destroy all the humans in the world by letting their brains know that a ghost can go inside their brains, and so the ghosts who had claimed the body would eventually kill themselves as the brain is destroyed. Only a few people can possess the powers that can help normal humans to think that they should avoid the ghosts without knowing. It's the brain that is controlled, not the entire body. The special orb is the orb disguised as a normal object, only a few people who know the powers of the special can see what it really is instead of its camouflage. The orb must be placed somewhere they might find as 'familiar'.'

Familiar? It's all in jisung's brain. The answer is in jisung's brain? But what really is it, because jaemin knows that he hears everything that jisung speaks in his sleep. But talking directly means that jisung wouldn't use the orb as a math notebook. 

Guess he'll have to buy a new one for his cousin.  
...

Jisung is just walking down the empty dark hallway when he saw a small figure running towards him. "Jisung, you're late! It's almost lunch and you just came." chenle, his weird best friend whom jisung secretly liked followed him but eventually had to run because jisung is walking fast and his legs are super long. "Where were you?" the older asked again, patting the tall chicken's shoulder. Jisung looked down and bent his feet so his eyes were almost close to chenle's big ones. "It's fine if I'm late, you have other fake friends to accompany you to school."

Well, jisung knows well that chenle has a lot of friends and ninety percent are just fake ones. Aka they want your money and nothing else. That's what chenle is facing right now, but that is not the problem that is really serious because one-day jisung will know that he is going to disappear from the face of the earth, he just doesn't know yet.

For now.

So, he lives a normal life; walking to school and back, studying with friends and getting an average grade for his entire life until in two years he's going to graduate from high school and go to college. His life may be really simple but he has not known what is on his brain that is controlling him without warning. 

Meanwhile, in the real world, jisung is studying maths and playing with his pencil during the lecture. The teacher noticed and told him to get out of the class so he can rethink his actions. Jisung took it with no problem and excused himself then started playing games on his phone. Time passed and he can hear some loud hubbub from inside the classroom means that the class is dismissed.

Jaemin had to hurry up and catch up with jisung, obviously.

It's been five years since he had kept the secret of jisung's powers, and those years, no one never suspected anything, which is great because no one wants to know that they will die in the hands of the monster-ghost living in jisung's brain. Ten more minutes, I need to find him! The older boy ran through the filled hallways and looked around just in case the younger boy is around. Jaemin found him, which is great news because there are only two minutes left before...

...This thing happens.  
...

12:12 p.M.

Blood. Pain. Forest. Where is he? It looks so familiar but not at the same time. It is the same tree that has a large hollow in it? And on the left side is a burnt bush. But isn't it supposed to be another tree? This is so confusing. But it felt like he was going to die. There's a pool of blood right next to his hands; bruises cover his entire hand and his fingers have grime stuck on his long nails. Hands, head, heart, it all aches and begs for the pain to ultimately stop. But of course, nothing can't be fixed at the moment and his heavy eyes are starting to close. 

What is this?

The boy again. One of the familiar things and people he finally recognized. It's the small boy that's aiding his leg. Those beautiful, soft, blonde locks that reflect the sunlight. Even his eyes show the same color as his own. And his smile makes him calm as the wounds begin to disappear out of thin air.

That may seem impossible, but it might be. 

They're at the bottom of the tree, eyes looking at each other.

[description:

Na jaemin is jisung's cousin. Jaemin's uncle aka jisung's father, gave the older specific instructions and the most precious object, called the book of secrets. No one can tell about this because it's a secret.

Before mr. Park died, jaemin received an orb, a book of secrets, and a notepad for jaemin to note jisung's apocalypse.

Near the end jisung could see the young boy from the beginning of the story; the blond hair and brown-eyed boy will be introduced later in a few chapters.]

Two

His legs start to tremble at the movie set by his brain.

Ridiculous enough this boy. Jaemin thought. But it wasn't jisung's fault either since the body cannot stop the imagination that the monster inside his brain has made. It's like an illusion, but what's horrible is that it makes you feel it. Like it's real. The pain and the surroundings, whether it's cold or hot, or is it raining, you can sense the warmness of the air or the dripping water that's down your shoulder. But jaemin could picture what jisung sees because the younger talks like a normal person but in his mind, he's talking to someone else. After years of eavesdrop, jaemin knew what he's always been seeing during the so-called 'apocalypse'. The term is written in the book of secrets that say;

"When an apocalypse starts, meaning around the same time whether it's night or morning, the person will experience 'deep sleep', the power of the ghost in the brain starts to overcome the brain and take over it, but only for a short while since the ghost has a weak immune system to the brain. So the apocalypse lasts for 10 minutes to 4 hours, depending on the brain strength. Humans cannot measure the exact certain time, but some people can take it for a very short time, and that means he is strong enough to defeat the ghost in him. Remember, different people have different exact times of the apocalypse."

Well, jisung's brain lasts for half an hour. According to the book, he is known as one of the shorter ones, and that means that his brain is capable of destroying the imagination and go back to the real world. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't remember anything that is in his deep sleep. Which also means that jaemin is the only person capable to picture what's going on.

He wanted to tell the younger about his condition, the condition of being able to perceive and view the world that not real, just for show. 

It's becoming extremely confusing, but the good thing is that his uncle aka jisung's father gave him the book of secrets as a guide. The first time he held it in his hands was when the man was dying, which is three days after jisung's father died when he ran away. Remembering the past, jaemin wanted to cry. Jisung was so young when he saw his own beloved father falling down and his heart stopped beating. It stopped beating because his body isn't strong enough to overcome the ghost inside his body. It's just too strong.

Now, the older is the only escape. The only escape, the only way that humanity could be saved. But to do that jaemin needs to tell his cousin about it.

Not now, not now...

It has to be now. Before everything goes wrong and the world really is going to disappear. Humans will be gone, everything that they have done to the prospering land, all wasted. 

How can this all be? This terrible dilemma? I'm going to tell jisung.

[description:

Here jaemin is looking out for jisung because of the apocalypse that is starting any minute. Jaemin took jisung to their secret place.

The older might have to find a way for jisung to know about the apocalypse. For now, jisung doesn't know, but jaemin is ready to set clues which include the orb.]  
...

The colors start to get very strange and the trees around him are changing heights, like somebody reversed time and went back to the present again. The boy that is in front of him disappeared, like the wind that's flowing, breaking the stillness of the leaves that fall to the ground.

All of his body shakes by the very extremely busy wind, it feels like his entire being is being washed out, carried by the strong current of wind. Even the leaves had time to hit his face. He felt alone, nobody cared or at least acknowledge. There is nobody in this lonely forest except for the boy that healed him, but he's gone now. 

He wants to get out of there. Run and hide from the wind that is carrying him to somewhere he might not know. The wounds on his hand drew blood again because his hands are trembling and holding tight to a nearby tree, which is discolored and felt like it's going to break any moment. Yelling and shouting wouldn't help, no one is there to help him. But why? This forest might have at least a person living nearby...

Thank heavens he is woken up the loud squeaky voice of the one and only na jaemin.  
...

"Hey hyung." jisung said as he gave the cousin a warm smile. He is a little confused as of why the older is grabbing onto his shoulders like a crazed man. Jaemin got shy and paid the younger ones the head and took his bag. "Let's go. It's... 12:40." both boys made their way out from the hiding place and walked in ten empty hallways. "Why did we go there again?"

"Oh, um..." jaemin hummed as he was trying to think of a response suitable for jisung to not get suspicious but also giving clues for the younger to find out so jaemin is telling about his condition slowly. " you almost passed out and I don't want to worry donghyuck and jeno, they're going to kill me if I didn't take care of you well."

That might be enough for jisung to just simply nod and walk the same pace as jaemin.

"Why are you late? It's been almost two times this week, and it hasn't been fully a week. I need your explanation, now." the history teacher is pissed off by the two boys always coming late to his class. "I'm sorry mr. Moon, we had to study for this week's tests. We lost track of time." jisung reasoned. The teacher sighed and asked them to take their seats. Jaemin sat next to renjun and jisung with hyunjin. 

It's boring, in the classroom. Jisung is playing with his pencil, then took the chance to stare at jaemin for making him late. Meanwhile the older is completely mesmerized by the beauty of the boy sitting next to him, so he got distracted and had to get out of the class along with renjun. "This boy makes everyone be in trouble huh?" jisung said to himself as he walked out of the classroom to see renjun and jaemin sitting on the floor together, their eyes closed because they're sleeping. Renjun's head lays on jaemin's shoulder, making jisung coo at the adorable sight, and then takes a picture to keep the memory that will be known as everlasting, but not if somebody deleted it.

At home, jaemin and jisung decided it's best to keep each other from the meeting because they are going to have a test that week and it's going to be a little distracting if they talk to one another. 

But before that, jaemin is trying to think of what will happen if he tells jisung of his condition. That ghost isn't coming out off his head unless the power source is connected, as the book of secrets say;

"The power source is divided into two by the ultimate god, and the goal for humans to survive is to connect the two divided power sources, which if it happens, then the ghosts will leave the earth world and perish."

Jisung has the second power source, and the other one in his deep sleep. What should jaemin do? The number of dead people is increasing, and so are the people who have ghosts in their heads, they have been searching for the power source, the orb that shines so that humans do not need to perish. All they need is the orb, and the orb is on jisungs shelf, as a decoration. A decoration, I tell you.

And so now jaemin had to tell him. Skip school and save the world. One thing jaemin really wanted.  
...

"So jisung." jaemin took a long sigh. "I've been meaning to tell you..."

"You and renjun are dating?"   
"What? No. You woke me up though. I had the best dream- I mean-"  
"I get it. I even have the picture. You two look cute together."  
"That's adorable. But seriously, I need to tell you something. You have to help me."

Jisung chuckled and took jaemin to his bed. 

I don't want to see this.

"Jisung, I want to tell you and you should know, that I have been meaning to tell you."  
"Just say it already, you're making me nervous."  
"You have special powers. Today I saw you looking confused and both your entire eye turned white..."

Jisung widened his eyes, and moved a little closer to his cousin. "Why?"

"You have the power to save humanity. Here." jaemin handed jisung the book of secrets, and opened one page that says;

"To those who have special powers and the power source. We need you." gio (ghost-invaded organization)

"But what does it mean?" the young boy didn't know nothing of this; he knew that he came late to class for a reason, and that reason is jaemin. Does that mean that jaemin knows about his condition and never tells anyone, even himself?

"Your brain. Is possessed by a ghost, and he creates a layer of skin on your eyes. To project the real power source, and when you connect it to this one," jaemin stopped and took the math notebook that is staying on the shelf for days, even it's not used as a notebook for mathematics, "You see how it glows? It's not a notebook. You have the power, jisung. He creates a movie in your brain, in order to locate where the other orb is. And if you connect them, you basically destroy the population of ghosts and no ghosts can enter our world."

"Woah" is all jisung can say. He touches the notebook and so did jaemin, and the notebook transformed to a shiny glass orb that glows the color of light neo champagne. But, "That's isn't cool. You didn't tell me in the first place, why?"

"Because I'm afraid that you might try to find it before finishing school. It's almost the end of humanity, so I have to tell you now. Please help. No humans can die in the hands of ghosts, so you can stop it." jaemin couldn't believe what he just said. He rarely pleads, and if he does so jisung would want to obey him. But this time, its life-threatening. Humans can go instinct. And of course, jisung doesn't want that. "Okay. I can help. But I'd don't remember anything from the movie-ghost-thing. Or even if this entire thing is either a dream or just a fantasy."

"Then we need someone to help you. The ones who can remember."

But... Just who, exactly?

[description:

Jisung now knows, but he never felt anything about the apocalypse nor has he remember what happened.

Jaemin falls in love with renjun. New character is the next chapter.

The orb glows a neon green to represent his clan, clan nct. Many clans will be introduced in a few chapters.]

Three

Who might this person be, exactly? Who if not jisung, the one who doesn't remember anything in his deep sleep. It's all so clear now, the next step. 

"We might have to skip school for a few days. If possible." jaemin nudged jisung, who stayed still, just looking to the dark world outside. Jaemin is very confused because of what is happening to his little cousin, so he catches the eyes of the younger. Just great. The apocalypse started.

The older looked at the time. 12:16? Oh right. He'll just have to wait for jisung to get out of it to tell him. Seriously, jaemin is really upset sometimes with the ghost, controlling his dear cousin like that. Thank heavens it's in the middle of the night, he can at least learn for the test tomorrow. I mean, today.  
...

Blood again. Ain't this boring? 

Jisung felt as if he needed to fight. The leaves are still moving around in circles, like a tornado. Behind him a vast ocean, a very large one you can't see the next island. Without second thought, he stood up. But something is stopping him. But why? Very suspicious, he can't get up even if he tried with his face and hands. Yes, he can feel his face muscles turn tense as he tried lifting himself off the ground. Everything that is going on right now; the ground shaking, his butt feels like it's attached with a very strong glue, the boy with very blond hair and brown eyes looked at him from afar, the tornado that seems to shake everything except for his body. He felt small, but nobody can shake him up. A nearby house that might belong to the boy shake, but the boy just stood still as if he is dead while standing up. Shouting isn't helping because nobody is helping him get out of this. What is happening, all. This fantasy-like dream. 

This isn't a dream either. He can feel the wind blowing in his face, the cold splash of water from the ocean below. Even wind is stronger than water for once. Maybe. From the sight, he can feel like this is so unreal. It's way too obvious. How is the boy just standing when he should've just screamed for help or at least help him. The trees shook under the wind's will. Jisung is screaming, it's the only way he can get out of this horrible feeling of loneliness and pain. Physical pain.

He forgot about the wounds in his arms. A large slash as if a knife had cut the poor skin. It's now angry, red flesh threw new fresh blood. It's scary to see, and the pain made him unable to focus on what he's going to do now. Even his leg who also have a large cut in the upper thigh needs to hold on to the bandage because it's almost falling off his skin. The pain is almost unbearable, but he can hold onto it.

Remember the orb. The one jaemin told me.

[omg this is what it's not going to happen, the biggest clue]

Orb. The second orb. Where are you, I'm begging you. This pain is making me too weak.

As the book of secrets say;

"The real world will always be remembered because ghosts are not allowed and will never be able to enter the center of the brain, the memory. That's why something that is projected by the ghosts cannot go to memory, some people will not remember the artificial, created world. Some only though. If that ever happens, which is to 50% of all the humans who claim the disorder. Something in the real world will not be brought to the artificial world. It's like it's switched. One can remember the real world but not the artificial, and vice versa. But as these people work together, we can save humanity."

His vision is starting to blur. The pain is getting less, the things around him are getting very distorted, everything is ruining and tearing apart, one place on the other and another in another place. He's going to leave early this time.

No. This can't be.

[description:

Jisung in the ghost world knows what's up, and strives to find the true meaning of this all. The orb is now very crucial to the human world. Book of secrets say that only half of the ghost infected people can remember their apocalypse.]  
... 

"Hey jisung?" jeno asked as he waved his hand in front of the youngers eyes. It seemed hollow, empty and nothing comes in or out of it. "Is everything okay with jisung, jaemin?" jaemin looked up from his homework he didn't get to do at home because of jisungs deep sleep. "He's fine. He didn't sleep though, that’s why."

Jeno nodded and went back to his seat. Hyunjin, jisungs seatmate, wondered still what is really going on with jisung. Jaemin started getting suspicious of the boy, so he asked. "Are you good, hyunjin?"

"Hmm? Yeah. But can I talk to you now?"

The older is confused and walked towards the boy. The classroom is empty because the class is having a break and almost everyone insisted to watch the basketball competition outside while eating. "You can. What is it?" 

"Are you searching for the orb?" this is it. The biggest clue of all. He can really help with this so-called expedition. "Oh, no. But tell me, oh my heavens this is so good! This is such a good finding! Okay, wait... I have it."

"You're kidding me." hyunjin said as he stood up. He can't believe someone has it, after searching for years. "Do you have it with you now?"

Jaemin widened his eyes and look around to find jisung's bag. He opened the zipper and dig around. There it is, in all its glory. And correct, the orb is glowing. But it's not neo green, more of a bluish-black. It's really strange because it has a really different color. Then he reminded himself;

"Different clans have different colors of glow."

Oh right.

"Do you perhaps remember the apocalypse?" jaemin asked. Hyunjin shook his head. "I remember them when I'm not hungry. And I'm always hungry. I know some things that might help you through. Jeongin also had those problems, but it's when he is smiling. And he smiles too much. He remembers when he is angry, sad or mad. Sorry. I don't know anyone anymore accept probably jisung. Does he remember his apocalypse?" 

"He doesn't, and that is the problem. We have to find another person to help us." jaemin frowned after hearing the news. "We can't just ask anyone about this, it's a serious problem. But what's suspicious is that there is a lot in our school. First you and jisung, and jeongin in eleventh grade. Who else?"

"I might know someone, but he also doesn't remember."  
"Who?"  
"Chan."  
"Chan who?"  
"Lee chan."  
"Just great, I hate that guy."  
"He's a good student. But anyway, it's good that he doesn't remember. He’s one of the scariest ones. I overheard his apocalypse, he's talking about a real war. An actual war."

But wait, isn't every apocalypse the same, you ask? It's because they are the ones that are acting as a distraction for humans to find the power source, so they don't really matter. The ones closest to the orb can find the exact place of the other orb. That's why every time jisung is having a deep sleep, jaemin would always place the orb next to his head and take notes.

"I don't think we're going to find anyone who remembers in a short time. Here." jaemin hands hyunjin a small notebook that says everything about jisungs dream that is projected by the ghost. "It's all in here, read for a while before the others come back."

They didn't realize that jeno is eavesdropping their conversation.

Apocalypse? Orb? Power source? What are those things?

Jeno needs to say something.

He hated how jaemin is treating hyunjin and renjun well when he doesn't get everything. Sometimes your crush will not realize that he likes you. And that happened to jeno. Poor him, having to see his crush jaemin sleep with renjun, and now hyunjin gets to have a good conversation with the boy.   
...

"Call me when you know anyone who remembers. I need you." jaemin said as he waved hyunjin goodbye, holding jisungs hand on the other. Jisung is still staying still, but whenever jaemin told him to do things, he just obeyed which is a good thing because then jaemin can do anything to him, from taking the remote or do his homework. "Stop being strange, jisung. We need to go home." the older noticed that jisung isn't sayings nothing to him, which makes jaemin worry because jisung had never stay still like this for so long. "Jisung, are you good?"

The younger isn't answering. Even until they get home. 

"Stop staying still like that, you worry me." jaemin knew that there is obviously something wrong with the boy, he looked lifeless and empty. His eyes are grey colored instead of the usual warm dark brown. His hands showed veins and his ears are redder than usual. His lips turn blue as the deep oceans. "Jisung! What the frackity crack is wrong with you? Wake up and help me!"

Okay, this is a problem.

It looks like jisung is in pain. Immediately, jaemin took a book under the desk in the living room and skim through the pages until he found something that surprised him.

The book of secrets say;

"As a human is reaching his final stages of deep sleep limit, his body would be unordered and his veins are usually popping out. Once this happens, there is until a week, seven days, until his brain and heart explode, a sign that another apocalypse survivor has fallen."

This really can't happen. There will be no absolute way. What the hell? This isn't happening, to jisung, it will never. What should I do?

"No deep sleep survivors will live until the age 50. The least recorded is the age of 9, and 20 is already good enough. Be careful of the dangers of explosion; getting too near will destroy yourself too. The death of the throne, also known as the leader of the clan, can destroy the chances of even saving humanity. All of the family's clan will die, and some become clanless, unable to help with the power source, and die without mercy."

It's good that the clan leader of jisungs clan isn't dead. But who?

List of clans, list of clans, where are you?

He did find it. There are almost ten thousands of clan in the world, but more than half already have dead clan leaders. But not jisung's.

"Clan nct.

Clan leader: jung jaehyun (seoul, south korea)  
Clan wife: lee/jung taeyong (seoul, south korea)"

This is it. All he needed to save the world with the dumb jisung who is about to die in a week.  
...

[description:

Since jisung is dying in a week, jaemin has to find a way to not make his cousin disappear. While at that, hyunjin overheard a conversation. Turns out that he is one of the ghosts infected too.

No one that is infected live up to the age of 50. 60 years old is already a survivor of great things.

Hyunjin belongs to clan skz, one of the major clans that we will go through in some chapters. Extremely intelligent, jeongin is one of them that never knows the apocalypse existed but through his father, he knows.

The orb has a power source. When connected to the orb, the human world is safe.]

Four

Jisung wondered if there's anyone that will come save him from this mess. 

The tornado is getting busier and he realized that his hands are tied to a tree. The tree that he sat on for almost forever. The boy who aided him didn't just stay there in the nearby hut that ready to be thrown out. Instead, he helped him open the rope that is too hard to open. 

"I can't do it, jisung. I have to go; I'll be killed in the tornado!" the boy yelled as his face is reddened and his hands are shaking trying to save jisung. He admires the boy, looking at his soft pink cheeks and his hands that are very clean and beautiful. His body might be small but for a guy like him, he's really strong to release the rope from jisungs poor hands. "Let's go, you bozo!" 

Jisung with all his might push himself up from the ground but unsuccessfully does so because he remembered that the ground sticks to his butt.

He looked around to see if the boy is still waiting for him. He panicked and shouted, "Hey! Help me! I'm...Stuck!" the boy looked back and saw that jisung is still sitting on the bottom of the tree. "What are you doing here?" the boy still asked. "I'm stuck!"

"Why?" even if jisung doesn't answer him, he managed to get ahold of jisungs hand and pulled. It didn't work. "I can't help you now. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'll help myself. Just go now."  
"I'm not leaving you. What's below you butt anyways?" the blond-haired boy looked down and crouch to look at jisungs butt. "What's in there?"

Even the ghost had to be weak to see the two quarreling over something below jisungs butt he had to take a pause.

[description: 

In this apocalypse, jisung is trying so hard to escape from the tornado. Since the boy has helped him already, it's time to save his own life alone. He needed to run, but something is sticking him to the ground, which may be the ghost's doing.]  
...

"Are you okay? Jisung say something!" jaemin said as he shakes jisungs shoulder. The older still could see the gray color in his cousin’s eyes as well as the blue lips and pale face. It looks really scary, even jaemin had nightmares thinking about it all the time. He worried jisung because he knows that if jisung dies that he would have to be alone in this universe. Wait, not that anymore. Everyone in this world will disappear and jaemin too, wouldn't see his own future. "What is it, jaemin hyung." jisung sighed as he looked at his worried cousin. "Stop frightening me. Let's go and eat."

Since it's a saturday today, they can stay home. But jaemin wanted to do other things; which is to bring hyunjin and his friend jeongin to their house.

When the bell rang jaemin hopped out from his seat when they're watching something on television, and jisung glanced at the older that is happily skipping to the door. There, came two strange boys.

"Who are you?" jisung asked, his face still very straight and unbothered. "I'm hyunjin. We have the same condition, jisung. I don't remember my apocalypse either. This is jeongin. All of us don't remember. I'm wondering if you know anybody that knows their condition and knows about they're deep sleep." hyunjin smiles warmly. "Oh, and we are classmates, remember?"

"Yeah we are. I don't know anyone except for you guys and jaemin."

Jaemin went out from jisungs room after finding the orb that is still in jisungs bag. Jaemin and hyunjin admired it, and suddenly it turned blue. "You come from the skz clan, right?"

Hyunjin nodded. Jisung is still confused so he stood still and wonder. "Jaemin, I think we need to go there now. But since-"

"Jaemin, come with me, now."

Someone from the entrance pushed jisung away and grabbed jaemin by the wrist, "Wha-jeno? What are you-"

"I'll explain. Please hear me out."

Jeno made his way out of the small space and into the open air with jaemin with hands still interconnected. And after an explanation of why he came to remain and jisungs house, jaemin said, 

"You what?"  
"Yeah."

Jaemin is unable to say anything. He opened his mouth really wide and held onto jeno's strong hands. "Chenle is out there somewhere, I can feel it. I overheard you two; I mean hyunjin and you, talking about the orb and the ghosts taking over somebody's brain. It's chenle that you are talking about. Please, take this."

The older placed a small pack of papers and hands it to jaemin. Jaemin examines it, and it's all about chenle. All his apocalypse, what happened during his deep sleep, everything. "It's all the information."

"I know, jaemin. But I want you to know that I am coming with you to the power source because my dad has been through this before too." those words shocked jaemin even more because even if jeno is one of the special ones, he knows everything though his father. "One time my dad wanted to save the world, he forgot that he needs the orb. He's long gone now but, we should at least try, right?"

The younger nodded and without a second thought, he hugged the boy in front of him, both his hands on jeno's broad shoulders. "Thank you for this. But, you might want to skip school for a few days. We should have a reasonable excuse."

"Done that already." jeno looked up in pride. He told the principal that his mom is sick so now he had to stay home for a week. "And for you, jaemin and jisung, I told him that you're traveling to honolulu. So you might have a few days of the extra. Don't thank me for it, it's way too easy."

"Why am I even going to confuse myself to reason to the principal? Thank you, jeno."  
"You're welcome, my jaemin."  
"My jaemin?"  
"I mean- na jaemin."

[description: 

Hyunjin brought his friend jeongin, who's experienced the same thing as jisung, and carried out notes for jaemin to know more about the ghosts and the world they have. 

Jeno knows about what happened exactly since his late father also has a ghost in him and tells jaemin about it. Chenle, is the young boy revealed to be the one who lives close to the power source.]  
...

"So jeno will come-"  
"Well that's good because we can't."

Jaemin frowned. "You guys? Why?"

"Im never allowed to get out of house or school...So I'm not going to join you guys. But I will write everything that I know or some information that will be needed." hyunjin said as he writes down something in a sheet of paper jisung gave him. "Alright. I guess we need it. Jeno, are you sure you're going with us? It's dangerous and we can handle this ourselves."

Jeno is rethinking. First, his parents will punish him for going out of the house for so long and not calling him. And second, he wouldn't want to be caught with jaemin, because he knows his parents don't support relationships like that. And third, his parents are way too overprotective and they would find every way to find him.

He just wishes that he wouldn't have his parents lying around his space, especially since he begged to stay in an apartment but rejected the idea.

"I'll go with you. There's going to be a chance that you'll die right? Many ghosts are there to catch you and throw you a thousand meters away from when you're standing." jeno said, scaring jaemin. Jaemin is awfully thinking about this situation since there are lots of ghosts. He wonders if they'll catch them. But there's a lot of help from jeno so he guesses it's okay.

"Fine. I'll bring you with me and jisung, but please take care of yourself too."

Jeno's heart is touched.  
...

"Are you ready?" jisung asked as he opened the door to jaemin's room. And of course, jaemin got to be scared of him because jisung's eyes are getting even duller but a little bit, blue. It's glowing more than usual, but his lips turned back to normal. The older started to suspect that the ghost in jisung's brain has blue colored eyes in the past. As it is said in the book of secrets, the ghost will take over the body but leave it as soon as it is dead. Right now, it's until six more days until jisung's dead. That means less than a week to find the second power source. However, for the trip, they needed to walk. But since jeno has his own bike and jaemin has too, all they need to tag jisung in which means one of them should have jisung as a passenger.

Well, at least jeno's going to do it.

It's very early in the morning and jisung is finishing his everyday task with is to go to a night of deep sleep. Jeno arrived at their house and take note of what the youngest is saying.

"Something about a forest." jaemin said as he wrote the words down on a sheet of paper. "A boy?"

"I know you. You're the one who saved me." jisung said as he stared at the window, eyes dead. "Please help me."

The voice inside jaemin's head said forest. And a boy trying to save him. What does that actually mean? All these imaginations seem so familiar, it's like he's been there before. I’ve been there before too, I just can tell where.

He's going to be dead in a matter of days and so the deep sleep is limited and even longer now. It's just half an hour before and now for more than two hours. I don't want him to die, I would not have anything to do in my life and everything and every energy wasted for all of this will go to waste.

But I know we still need someone that knows about their apocalypse. I'm scared that we might go to the wrong place, and it's the end of them. I want both jisung and jeno alive. I don't care about what I will be or what I am in the future, but I want jisung to be happy.

I am like his older brother and will be willing to sacrifice everything even if it means risking my own life.

I just hope this works.  
...

"You're really that one bitch, huh?" jaemin asked as he rode his bike to catch up with jeno. They have been traveling for sofar, and nothing has come good of them. Jisung is the one problem both older boys have to experience. Jisung is getting weaker and weaker every second, and every second from now on is beyond precious. Even now the youngest had to rest his head on jaemin's shoulder, and with that makes riding a bike one too hard. Jisung had to switch, to either won't have to take all the responsibility. Even early in the morning, they had to fight because both want to take jisung for a ride. Jaemin won but then grew tired so he gave up and jeno had to switch.

"I hate you too much, jeno." the younger complained as he stops and hands jisung to jeno. "Oh how I fancy some rest."

"Maybe later. We have to at least meet someone who knows their apocalypse. Did you bring the orb with you?" jeno asked as he put jisung on the bike. Jaemin immediately put his bag on the road and dig deep until he raised his hands that clutched the precious orb tightly between his long fingers. "Good. You see, the orb glows when a person who has the condition is near this." jeno explained, pointing at the orb. "But it's important to bring the book of secrets with you. There are specific colors to it."

"I know that too, bu-"

Before jaemin is about to respond to jeno completely, they both stare at the orb that shines. The bright color yellow shines, making jeno squint at its brightness. "Quick, read the list." the book of secrets lay on the black asphalt, and opened the last page to see the list. "Byz. Clan byz."

[description:

Jaemin and jeno take turned traveling on a bike with jisung on their backs. Jisung has a week to live and when three are going up a hill, they found a young boy from clan byz, who might have big clues for this journey.]

Five

"Byz. Clan byz."

Both boys looked around to see no one. He just suspected it as a passerby who took a car, because he saw one just passing by. "There's no one out here. Let's just go."

They went back to their assigned bikes, but before they could go, they saw a young boy running towards them, lifting his hands as if he wanted to stop them two going away. They stayed still until the boy caught up with them.

"I know you're holding the orb. You stole it!"

Jeno went to face the boy that's starting to go red in anger. "It's ours. You must be from the byz clan."

"How did you know?"  
"Because this," jeno took the orb from jaemin's hands and made its face the boy. It glowed really brightly of the color yellow, and his face looks surprised. "It's so unreal..."

"Exactly. And if you want your future to be happening, we are going to put this to the power source."   
"Oh. Then I'm going with you."

It's so sudden that the boy just wants to go with them. It's not a surprise anymore- lots of clans and clanless people have been searching everywhere for it, and turns out it on jisungs shelf, waiting for it to be used and to be saved from the merciless ghosts. "I guess he'll go with us. Just in case he remembers." jeno said as he hands the orb back to jaemin.

This boy is freaking hot. I want to get a taste of him.

While jaemin is still staring at the handsome boy, the other boy they just met went in a car. "I'm really sorry I have not told you my name. My name is bae joonyoung. Aka jacob. You can call me whatever." the boy turned to an adult so suddenly, unlike the two who are riding the bikes. "You can put the bikes near my house, the one on the left with many chicken pens."

As they are instructed, they place the exhausted bikes right next to the large blue wall. Jisung needed to be carried, however. He looked so exhausted and was ready to die soon enough.

Which will happen in a span of six days.

Both the conscious walked towards the already waiting boy. "Took you soon enough. Is this the one?" jacob asked as he looked at jisung with pity eyes. "He's about to die. See those blue-gray eyes?"

"The ghost’s name is 'r', the ghost that can make you not remember the apocalypse. And yes, he looked way too dead to even be alive. I reckon that you're from clan nct. That green glow? Obviously nct. There's a similar one, but darker. I suspect that you're going to the forest?"

Woah, calm down jacob.

"Yes. But we should go there fast. Like very fast." jaemin said as he opened the book of secrets to give it a better examination. 

"Man, I'd be very tired by then. It's on the other side of the world. I don't know how the orb got here, must be a long way to go. But don't worry; we'll fill up the gas when this bad boy's run out. By the way, what's y'all's name?" the young boy said as he hit the gas and started going really fast. It’s a blessing that this guy jacob came, or there's no way they'll be getting there that fast. "I'm jeno. That’s jaemin." hearing his name, jaemin smiled and faced the small rear-view mirror. "You're cute, bunny boy. Who's the other one?"

"He's jisung. He also has the apocalypse, but he didn't remember anything." jaemin pointed to the young boy that rested on his lap. "Well I do remember. But partly." jacob's eyes widened when he saw a red light coming their way.

[description:

Jisung has a type 'r' ghost, meaning that they generate your brain to not remember anything from a deep sleep. Jacob has a type 's', the ghosts don't have the ability to shut down the brain memory and thus, people with this type of those would remember only partly.

There is a very rare type; no one has mentioned this before and is so-called as the 'weakers' because they are pretty weak to make the brain do something they want. Only a few can get these types, but don't worry, along the book there are a few who have them.]

"Well you must tell us now." jeno said, trying to be a little patient because jacob just calls jaemin cute. And bunny boy. "I'm in the woods. I saw someone so near to me. Not so near, mind you. He's trying to get up and so did I, but I can't because it's so sticky the ground. Like someone places a very sticky glue to the soil. Glad someone caught me trying to escape from something I don't know. And bam!" jacob hit the steering wheel, scaring both jaemin and jeno, but jisung isn't effected because he's resting. "You know what happened? I woke up! How unfortunate, I cant see the lovely boy who saved me. He had red hair, but nothing more. I bet there are some people who’re coming our way that can remember the apocalypse. It's really horrible and annoying since nobody has had it ever since I started finding. Then I found you, and-"

"Just drive and say nothing else." jeno sighed as he place his hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"But that isn't what jisung saw. He says things in his deep sleep, and said that 'your blond hair is very lovely.'" jaemin said as he scratches his head. "Well I guess we have different dreams. The closer you are to the orb, the more accurate the apocalypse is."

"Exactly. So I guess we can wait for noon to hear the both of your apocalypse?"   
"Sweet. Let's do it bunny boy."  
...

12:10 p.M.

All four of them parked near a convenience store. After jeno and jaemin went back to the car, they realised that jacob is still in the car, and both of them had already have the deep sleep. After knocking aggressively, they unsuccessfully wake jacob or jisung up. They both can either because both of them cant be awaken by any voice. Even they had to sit on the bench in from of the store so they don't look like two buglars holding snacks and stealing someone's car. Fortunately jacob's deep sleep lasted for 45 minutes so they can get in the car and observe some more of jisungs.

"I think you're right, jisung looks to tired to even live. I think I should drive faster. Later at noon we should be halfway though. Maybe." jacob said as he lock all the doors and drove again. "How are y'all holding?"

"We're fine. Just taking notes before- oh hi jisung."  
"Where are we?"  
"In a car. This is jacob. He told that he can give a ride because it's hard to hold you while biking. He remembers, by the way."

Jisung closed his eyes again and hit his head on the window frame. "Jisung?" jeno asked as he looked back, seeing jaemin lift the poor youngest's head and place it on his small shoulders.

After some hours of riding, it's almost five, and the sun is about to set. "Do you guys drive? I mean one of you at least so we can switch later at midnight?" jacob said as he parked on the side of the road next to a large land of almost harvest cotton. "I'll drive later. Let's just gets one fresh air now, I'm sweating."

"Sure will. Be back in half an hour." 

It looks kinda romantic in here, and jeno is starting to get a little hot seeing the smaller figure glance up to the purple-blue skies. 

"We'll rest here for now. Then in the morning we can drive again." jacob said as he closed all the windows that were opened before since it's so hot inside jisung cant even rest. "Hey jaemin." the young boy looked up to see the beastly man then smiled as he look down the large field. "It's really pretty, here in the field." jaemin whispered. Jeno looked at the view, indeed it is such a lovely place to be living in, those small houses that are made of wood and hay, and the chickens and pigs come in the barn for food. Some people are coming back bringing a large sack of who knows what towards each of their houses. Maybe for food or maybe to their house. "See that sun? It's going down now so we better sleep." jeno sighed as he looked at jaemin's small shoulder. Oh how tempting, to lay a hand on the tiny structure, and jeno needs it now. All he wanted in this journey is to succeed catching jaemin's love. How he sees renjun with jaemin... It may sound touching and lovely but never isn't for jeno. Even his special puppy smile can't bring jaemin to him. Usually everyone is hooked to the handsome boy, but never to jaemin.

Why is it so hard just to get his attention? Everything is just so difficult now.

"How about we go there?" the older pointed at a nearby bench that stood still metres to the right. Jaemin immediately went for a sit, saving the space for the other boy. Jeno smiled, knowing that this is his chance. "Why are you smiling like crazy, hyung?"

Hyung. Why not bae. Wait, we're not at that step now. Be patient lee jeno.

"Nothing, nothing." jeno is nervous. Very extremely deeply nervous. He can never describe the feeling. It's like sweat is coming out of his forehead and the palm of his hands.

"Are you gonna stay like that now? I guess I can just lock the car now and-"  
"Okay we're coming." it's a good thing that jacob said something so that jeno can avoid the question. "Come on jaemin. I'm sleepy. Unless you want to stay out all night. We'll be waking up midnight." jaemin rolled his eyes and walked swiftly towards the car to cath up with jeno.

How lovely is this night, it feels like going in the door of fantasy. Jaemin wishes it much more longer, like time should be stopped so he can live like this forever. No morning, no night, no more school and no more death for jisung. Just to stay like this with jeno. He just wished that jeno knows what he is feeling right now, the feeling of love is slowly growing on him and it doesn't ease him but makes him more devastated to make jeno focus on him. It feels like it's renjun, but no. Not at all. There is no feeling between renjun, even if they have spent the entire period outside the claws and sleeping together, there wasn't any spark or feeling. Just complete bare, blank feeling. Nothing at all, but when he is with jeno everything in his world is completely different and it takes time for jaemin to adjust with it. Everytime he spend his time with jeno, a spark is felt and his stomach feels like there is butterflies and it's not going away.

Like that one time, when jeno rushed in his house just to talk with him, he felt like he is going pass out in any moment but it's good enough. 

There's something about jeno that make jaemin smile to himself as if he is a crazy person.  
...

"It hurts!" someone said. "I don't think this is the place." another said.

Jaemin is startled by the sudden sound, but went back to sleep again because he saw jeno taking notes. It seems that jeno is way too used at this, just observing the two while writing down on a crumpled piece of paper and a small pencil. 

Too handsome, the boy.

He needed those pink lips that look so good to eat.

"Jeno?" jaemin asked as he sat down and face the puppy boy. The older is very surprised of the younger acting like this. Even sometimes very extra annoying and getting on his nerves, especially when he had to give some of his angry face to scare jaemin off. Now the boy is facing him, so close that their noses are almost too close to each other. 

Jaemin wanted to kiss the boy's lips, so much that he stopping himself. But please let him kiss jeno already. 

Which he did and so thsoe lips are connected to the older boy and of course, the puppy boy widened his eyes at the sudden action, but he enjoyed having the soft plump lips on his own, kissing for so long even jacob got to finish his deep sleep and realised that the two are in their own world. 

"You two should stop."

The two boys looked at the boy speaking to them and pulled away, both their cheeks seemed to be a little rosy. "Okay so I guess jisung isn't waking up by now and we can still get information if you want. Plus it's midnight so you have to sleep now."

"Alright. Night everyone." jeno said as he put the seat backwards so he can rest instead of sit, and same goes with jacob. Jaemin slept on the back side of the car while jisung in the middle.  
...

Jaemin couldn't sleep so it's better if he just play with his phone. Nothing came up though, so he became bored and looked around the car. It kind of small for four people to sleep in but it's better than aninn, because first where would they put the car and second, it's much more cheap. Food is always available in jaemin and jeno's bag so it isn't a worry. 

It's six in the morning so he should get up and wake jeno.

Getting out from the seats, his legs reached for the ground of the car and passing jisungs weak body. Then after his two feet on the floor of the car, he tapped jeno's and jacob's shoulder to wake them up. They get up groaning because there's light in their eyes.

"Wakey wakey..." jaemin teased jeno by saying those words close to the older's ears, and the older flinched. "Okay, but shut up or I'll put a large piece of bread on your mouth.

They both switched positions. Jacob is still sleepy so it's safer if jeno drives.

But this is a little bit challenging for the puppy boy, since the car is very different from his normal ones, so the steering wheel is also heavy and it's feels like he's driving a truck. 

Just hours into the drive, cautious jeno had to crash a deer in front of him.

"Seriously, jeno? At this time of the day?"

[description:

Well you might know what's up with this part but I guess nomin is coming and there is no way it's stopping]

Six

"Seriously, jeno?" jaemin said as he hit jeno's head, and went out of the car to see the car that hit the deer who ran off. Jacob did too. "It's okay. I have insurance. Plus this is for saving the world right?" 

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should drive, I'm scared now." 

"How about I drive? I mean I'm not good at it, but at least it's for you to rest, hyung." it's the first time jaemin has said hyung to jacob, it feels awkward. "Are you sure you can handle this?" the oldest of all four whispered, because he saw jisung sleeping peacefully, despite the accident. But it reminded him; jisung still has five more days to go before he dies ultimately. Three of them does not want that to happen, because only the ones who have the condition should be the one who connect both power source together. 

"I can do it. Jisung should've been fine because he drives even if he is underaged."

He still remembers that jisung would drive with his friends until late at night jaemin got super worried, thinking that he died and disappoint his late uncle. He kept on praying he slept. Jisung is there at almost three, and of course the deep sleep makes everybody confused. Hes just wandering around because his friends went back at half past 11. That's how jisung said it though. In the end jaemin woke up on the bed next to jisung. 

"Let's do it." he looked at the steering wheel and thought of jisung, driving fast enough to get the police to catch him. Not so fast for now, he don't want to end up dying with his friends and cousin. 

But before anyone can move a muscle, the orb glows a crimson red, with black sparkles around it as if the orb is a container for glitter and blood mixed together. "Jeno quick! The book!" jaemin yelled as he looks at the rear mirror to check what jeno is doing. "Clan...Clan... What?" 

"What?"  
"What what?"  
"Guys, it's here." jacob calmed everyone down and pointed at the book, the word "Clan atz."

The three boys looked around synchronized. "Are those..." jaemin was about to continue his words but jacob had to get out of the car to run to them. There are two boys, both tall and older than the two students, and looked attractive too. So jeno and jaemin went to catch up with jacob who seems to be fighting them. 

"We have the orb, we know." jacob said loudly as he pushed the taller boy off. "Give us the orb, we will save the world too. We need it."

"Come with us then."

The boys looked at the young boy that (with swag) closed the door of the car. "You want to save the world? Go in."

"Jisung, please go back in. You're sick." jaemin begged as he walked swiftly to push the boy to the car. Jisung knew that the two strangers have the same condition too. "No. Go pack your bags."

"What's with this boy? He looks scary." the stranger said as he nudged his friend. "Grey eyes. Wait. You're about to-"

"That's why." jeno walked even closer to jaemin, calmed the younger down because he's mad at jisung. "He's gonna die anytime soon."

"Then you better get going. We. We better get going. Is that car fit for another two?" the shorter asked as he pointed at the car. "I think it fits."

They don't even know each other's names yet.

"By the way, you're from clan atz?" jaemin asks as he puts jisung to sleep. "Yes. I'm seonghwa. This is mingi. I'm sure you know from the book of secrets. Red with black colored shine."

"Yes. But how did you know?"   
"We have our version of the book of secrets. Our clan leader borrowed the original ones that belong to clan nct, so that our writer's can make a copy. Only we have it, but I guess there are some more out there." 

[description:

Two boys from clan atz, recently moved towards the car where the four boys are in, and of course, saving the earth matters at this time so they join without thinking twice.

Clan atz is known for having their queen, once asking clan nct for their book of secrets to be copied later for use, just in case.]  
...

"We might have to stop here. It's almost midnight." jacob said as he opened the door to switch with jaemin who has been driving the whole time. 

Jisung became a little well after sleeping for almost a day in a span of a day and a half. He woke up because they had to fill the gas for the almost worn out car and also to stop so that jaemin could throw up because of not being so used to drive a car for so long. 

For mingi, he is old enough to drive so for the rest of the day he slept and at night he drove. It's a good teamwork, I should say myself, the two boys really get to meet alot of people instead of riding their bikes. Also they didn't know that the forest is so one the edge of the island, jisung is probably too weak to even breathe. They also really trusted strangers, which don't look like strangers, it's like the heavens have made all the boy's futures aligned with each other. You don't get to see strangers talk as if their friends so easily, yet they do.

While they get some fresh air, they saw a small pond that has very clean water. Not drinking for almost three hours made jaemin want to go splash in the water and swim there. But they only bought three pairs of outfits so he threw all his cloths off except for his boxers, then jumped towards the water.

"Jaemin what the hell are you doing?" jeno yelled horrified as he ran to the small body of water. Jaemin's head bobbed up, and yelled back, "Come here, it's so cold and refreshing!" jeno wants to go there too, but it reminded him of their journey. But a little fun only hurts the surface, right?

So without thinking twice he opened his clothes to reveal the well built body. Jaemin had to open his eyes and mouth wide at the beautiful sight of the one and only lee jeno. Jeno walked towards jaemin who's body is still covered in water, and sat to the green grass, legs only covered in boxers too. "You need to stop admiring or something will go in your mouth." the older said as his hands travel to jaemin jaw so that the younger mouth is closed. 

"You guys should get back in a few minutes because everyone's going to go in the car to sleep." jacob called, while bringing a bottle of water with him to the passengers seat. Everyone's going to go sleep, but jeno and jaemin wanted some time for themselves. "Just a minute." jeno yelled back. 

"We have three more days, jaemin. What do we do if we don't go there in time?"  
"I guess we have to drive the entire day."  
"I'm scared of jisung now. He's getting scarier every minute. Sometimes I think that the ghost will take over his body instead of killing him."

It's true that the ghosts will kill you, but take over the body. As the heart lost it's energy and stop, ghosts will leave the body and bury the dead. It's scary, but most of the humans have their body taken by their family when their close to loved ones. 

"Don't worry. We'll get there I-"

Jaemin had to stop speaking because he realised that the soft warm lips of jeno's touching his own. Warm and tastes like newly made cotton candy. 

Since jeno is taking over, he bit into the bunny boy's lips and makes his tounge explore the younger mouth.

How lovely and romantic, a kiss below the sun setting and the crystal clear pond glowing as their bodies touch each other. Jeno grabs jaemin's waist and pulls him in even more, their bulges touching and their chest rubbing each other. 

A sight to see for a young man named jisung.

As you know, jisung is all fine because he's a little sick in the past but is back to normal, except that his eyes are still scary and his lips are kind of purple.

But he didn't know his features a lot because he rarely sees the mirror (there isn't any). And he doesn't really care, he knows he's gonna die in a matter of days. 

The youngest took his phone that's just charged in the car and takes a shot of the two boys still kissing aggressively even if they look very tired from the ride.  
...

"Are you feeling good baby?" jeno said between the kisses for his beloved jaemin, their heavy breaths and moving bodies seem to do jaemin good so he nodded. It's been more than a couple minutes and they're still going for each other's lips, abusing it and making them bleed from tearing. "I...Love you... Jeno..." 

"You look tired baby. Let's go back." 

They did after getting something to dry themselves with and went back to the car to see jisung sleeping at the back with him arms folded. Jacob and mingi sat at the passengers seat but jaemin and jeno wanted to sit on front seat next to the driver which is seonghwa who will drive the entire night.

"How romantic are you two?" jisung complained, waking up to see the two boys hugging each other to sleep. "Maybe a bit." the bunny boy yawn and put his head on jeno's shoulders, and immediately, snores are heard from the entire space. "We'll wake up so that seonghwa doesnt drive so recklessly." mingi laughed as he nudge the younger's arm.

They all look like they're all friends it felt comfortable.

[description:  
Okay this is way to nomin for a single part]  
...

12:12 a.M.

"Ji!" the boy yelled as he ran towards his body. His eyes are starting to made up all the things he's seen. The tornado is still doing it's thing.

There's still blood, there's still thorns and swaying trees around them.

He also sees someone next to the blond haired boy. 

Suspicious, he asked, "Who are you?"

The boy who's standing next to the blond boy didn't say anything and kept silent as the smaller figure is shaking his shoulders. "Stop imagining things and wake up, for heavens sake!" 

His hands are trembling because of his fear. The younger scared, and lost. All he could do is look around with his eyes half open and his body lay down as if the body doesn't have bones. Like a large sack of skin.

Jisung isn't tied to a tree anymore; but more to his butt is tied to the soft grass that he sat on the entire time. He's tired and exhausted, his body begged him to just stay awhile and rest. But he can't do that because his heart is racing and his head is hurting him. His chest felt a burning sensation, he feels like his body is about to be dismembered. 

Fear is all his emotions right now.

He tried so much to open his eyes, but he couldn't because the pain is slowly holding him back from doing so.

Dark colored lights covered his eyes. No one is there.

Is this hell?

[description:

Jisung uses his energy to have the same force of the ghost, almost defeating it to a critical condition and thus shutting the apocalypse to gain strength after the battle.

Like the last time, the young blond haired boy showed up again and bottles and blood still showed a face. Ghost make jisung feel like he's being killed by the burning sensation near his heart.] 

Seven

"I guess the trip isn't that bad, considering that we don't have to take the bikes." jaemin chuckled as he sip his tea he bought from a coffee shop near the gas station. The car looks so dirty and dead, even the air conditioner needs to be turned off so that the car can keep going. 

And it's hot in there. 

But they arrived.

It's really scary, the only road is a dirt track filled with thorns. Thanks to jacob, he readied everything because he bought a knife that's sharp enough to cut through the thick layers of leaves and branches. 

In clan atz's version of the book of secrets, they have a map. Maybe someone from the clan has been there before and had placed an "X" mark on a specific tree. 

Teamwork really makes dreamwork, huh?

Meanwhile for jisung, his eyes are blue. His lips are the darkest shade of black. His hands start to turn very veiny, like one of an old woman whose hands have worked with her throughout her life. In his perspective, the world is very colorful and bright, full of illusions that swallow the real world the other boys see. Here and there ghosts that crawl on walls and floors, some hanging onto trees to stare at him. 

He felt a large amount of bile building up his body.

Everything that made him feel like this, is the inequality of rules and balances of fairness. And he wants it to all end.  
...

"If anyone falls down on something it's not going to be my fault." jacob said, warning the others in the back as they bicker. All of them fell silent. Jeno can feel jaemin's hand tremble because of fear that they wouldn't come back alive. A few days back jisung joked about who will die first. Turns out it's not that scary for the puppy boy but for the bunny, it's way too much. "Welp. Someone's gonna die. I can feel it." jisung went to walk after so he is standing at the back of jacob, who's cutting the branches so that they can pass through.

"You're scaring me, jisung." seonghwa walked a little slower, holding onto jeno's well built body. They all are very exhausted, especially jisung, who looks like a sack of bones. Food almost ran out in jaemin and jeno's bag, but thankfully mingi had to win his house so he brought them all. "Guys. Feel anything?" jacob stopped moving, feeling the wind hitting his face which resulted in mingi bumping him and jaemin topping the accident. "It's weird. I'm...I'm dizzy..." seonghwa stopped walking and clutch his head.”

Jaemin shakily held onto a nearby tree and opened the book of secrets. "The power source is way too strong for some people because the radiation is building up for the last few years. Only some can come in!"

The youngest of the group could only stop and stare towards the thick green leaves and say, "I'm going in. Whatever it takes."

"Jisung! You're not going there, it's too dangerous." jacob warned. Jisung slapped the older's hand from his shoulder. "So who isn't feeling dizzy, except for me?"

No one answered, just jaemin and jeno because they don't have ghosts running around their brains. "Only me. See? You don't trust me truly, don't you? Is it because I'm weak; I'm not strong enough? I'm too young to sacrifice myself to save humanity? People are waiting for someone to save the world from our enemies. People are dying not knowing what happens if this world can make their loved ones disappear for no reason. I'm going in. No one's coming with me. If I die, then so be it."

Damn. What a speech.

"You're not going to do this, aren't you?" everyone's got worries building up their minds, especially jaemin who's hugging jisung. 

"I'm coming with you." 

Everyone turned back to the one leading. "Jisung. I want to save the world too. Please. We need this." jacob held the shining orb in his hands. The color of gold is shown so brightly, and it's heat transferred to jacob's soft hands, burning them mildly. "It's not only your job but mine too."

"Don't tell me you're leaving us alone like this. When well we get to see each other again when it's all over? There's a large chance that someone is going to die right? I'm coming with you." the young boy walked towards jisung. "Mingi hyung, I don't want you to get hurt. All of you."

"You only live once right? Let's live while we can." they're all coming together now. It's all together. Maybe not for jeno and jaemin. "We can't go in there. It's stuck." jeno punched the air, which feels like a wall that he's hitting. "We'll see you, maybe."

Jaemin's the most worried about his cousin. All this years of hard work, he could see jisung leaving him, seeing him for the last time before it's all over, the life. "Jisung. Tell me that you're going back here. Don't leave me here alone in this world without having anyone else to lay my shoulder on. I can't live a second without having you as a cousin. A live body of you."

"Hyung, calm your ass down, I'm not gonna die."  
"Alright. Be safe."

[description:

Humans aren't allowed to enter the place since the radiation is too much for them. Jisung is turning to the final stage of his appearance, which is the face of the ghost, and in a few days he's going to die.

Jisung however, doesn't feel the dizzy pain. Not everyone gets the opportunity, so it's better for jisung to come in.]  
...

It's really not safe here. 

There's one time when mingi accidentally step on a large rodent and he jumped while screaming. And another time where jacob almost set them all on fire because there a grenade that he almost step on.

Now jisung is worrying for his own life.

He can't turn back, it just makes him less of a man then he already is. Every step is dangerous; land mines, dead animals, traps that might cut your entire leg, weapons that are rusty due to the untouched land being windy and open, the amount of people joining. Even his entire life just depend on jacob and his trusty knife.

Scared, seonghwa stopped to see something very small on the ground. 

"Hey, it's someone's eye!" and that terrified everyone to their deaths. Even walking feels like something that will kill you. The more they go inside, more human parts are easily sighted and guns are laying on the ground waiting to release it's ammo. "Is this the end? Did you find it?" jisung is already way too scared for this shit. He just wanted to go home and enjoy a sweet cup of hot chocolate even if the weather is mild and not so cold. He would play with his phone or just stare somewhere. Maybe go to sleep and watch the sun set gradually and turned night. Or maybe waiting for the apocalypse to return at midnight or noon and soon jaemin would catch up with him just to not want anyone to know.

He missed jaemin. He missed everyone in class that has thought him tons of things even in the end it's him that keeps on failing his grades. Jaemin would try to fix it because theres no one else to look out for jisung except himself. 

The younger boy realised that all the sacrifice, all the pain is all on jaemin. Jisung is just a young boy with his father died, so what should jaemin do, leave him alone? Of course not. 

Jaemin is that one friend who knows about your deepest problems even if you don't know them. When you can't be there for yourself, jaemin is the one who helped. Everything. Like a father.

Whoever has jaemin, is certainly lucky.

Instead of just looking around the dismembered parts of the human body, they still walk straight, and a sight to see, like what jacob had been having dreams of, he can see it before his very eyes. Even jisung's says so because he's the one being next or close to the orb for a longer while than the other boys.

"I don't think we're close enough. Someone says that there's a very good feeling coming from their body when their close, you feel very happy. Don't get fooled though, this will distract us from even going to our destination." someone's said at the back, jisung didn't know who it is. He just doesn't feel it yet.  
...

"I'm very worried." jaemin whispered, his hands still clutching onto jeno's warm ones. They're in the car, jacob gave the keys to them so that they can sleep there if they won't reach the source in a day. "Jisung's strong, min. I just hope that the power source does not give them a test. What should they sacrifice and all."

It gave jaemin a cold sweat of fear. He feared that his dear cousin was not going back. Not seeing him again. He's scared all over again, because last night he can't sleep because of jisung. 

Forget it. He's strong.

"Let's just sleep. Not everyone gets that once we face the reality of someone gone from our lives."  
...

"Be careful y'all."

Everyone's looking down on the ground just in case they found something really gory. Even now jisung doesn't know what to do, he just stared to the front to see the green nature. Mingi held onto jacob's shoulders and then jisung did too. "Are we close? Can you feel it?" seonghwa stopped moving.

They walk cautiously, the paths are dangerous and some things they see are turning to a nightmare. A real nightmare. All the days of their lives that they have been waiting for this, the world would be saved because of them, but of course they're lives are sacrificed.

Like one of jacob'tales.

As they reach closer towards where the power source is, jacob's scream made everyone look forward, and in a spilt second, he's gone.

The stack of leaves aren't something you find very common in forests where no one lives in. And it doesn't look natural either. Because falling leaves are equal and they aren't turned to stacks or hillsof them.

It's a trap and no one noticed.

The branches snapped and there lies a stack of bones at the bottom. And a body.

Jisung didn't want to look down. He's scared to see the dead body. But the trap is very small, but a body like jacob's could go in. Everyone screamed when they saw the poor body lie down on a stacks of bones, the ones that used to be inside someone's body.

Even jisung doesn't want to take a picture.

His heart stopped. Every part of him just wants to jump towards the deep trap and just go back up to save jacob.But he's dead and no one can help him anymore. He even saw the dead body being grasped by the one and only ghost that has been in his brain. 

No one said a thing. Maybe jisung.

"Jacob!" he jumped down, not caring how deep it is, and the impact almost killing him. He held onto the olders head, and cried. Everything is swallowing him and the pain came with him too. "Please wake up. I beg you." 

Then he discovered a spear attached to his chest. It's very sharp, jisung pulled it out and saw that jacob's heart is teared to two. "Oh shit..." he's really scared, he saw the body of the young man stilled, but his hand managed to held onto jisung's hand. "It's okay... You're fine. Go back up jisung, it's not safe here."

"Hyung, please stay with me here... I'm scared..." jisung is still sobbing, his head dropped to jacob's chest. "You don't have to. The world needs you now. I'll go, don't worry."

Damn.

"Hyung... Stay here, I'll bring you up."

Sadly, jacob never responded.

Everyone stood scared, hands on each other, fearing that they had to go through this alone. Jisung is crying. He loved the guy, he have been with him and his friends for a few days, but it felt like it's been years since the first met. 

But before he can scream, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and touched it. It felt warm, unlike mingi or seonghwa's ones. Soft and smooth.

Looking up, he now can see everything so clearly, the luscious lips that seem to glow in the dark and those brown eyes that is super close to his own.

"You have the orb, did you?"

[description:

This is one sad chapter

Basically there are tons of dismembered human bodies that have rot there because many of them have encountered lots of bears and intruders. It's not a case there because a lot of them had died from a recent tsunami that swept them out of the place, killing them.

The power source is still there, waiting for the broken piece to be united with it.

However, jacob dies from walking on one of the traps. This hole has been used a lot so there are human and animal skeletons stacked on top of each other. Jisung grieves for his friend and jumps to the bottom, not knowing what to do. The ghost in him is controlling him so much that even a single wrong step can't hurt him. This shows that the ghosts have mercy on humans.]

Eight

Everyone is quiet.

No one speaks and no one moves, except the young boy with blond locks.

"Who are you?" jisung didn't want to ask that question. But he knows the stranger is looking out and taking care of him. "Chenle."

"Zhong chenle?" seonghwa said as he looked up to face the younger boy. "How did you know?"

"I know partly who you are because in my deep sleep I recognize you. You helped me through that tsunami, right?" 

Seonghwa's different. Jisung has a tornado (which he doesn't know yet). 

"Chenle, you must know where the power source is." jisung said. His eyes are still looking down on the fire, warming himself because it's evening. "It's still far from here. I'll look like an idiot, the source is too strong."

Two days. It's two days until the ghost takes over his entire body. 

He's not scared of his death. He is scared that there is an exception, something to sacrifice to save the world

Like someone, or something, you know?

But he kept on thinking about jacob. He knew that it should've been him since he went back from the line. He should've just died there and let the others live. 

His heart still begs jacob to go back to live. Just wishing, not really real, which is sad.

"We should go to my house. Not so far, and you can sleep for the night." chenle put some water over the fire and it died, then seonghwa walked to jisung with a frown. "Come on. We need this."

Its fine for jisung to go sleep in chenle's small hut, but it's hard for him to go. He wants jacob to still be alive until now, seonghwa and mingi of course felt that too. But what is the past is the past right? Jisung downstairs believes that. He believes that there is something, just something, that can bring jacob back to life. Just how? He wants to know that it is possible.

Before they go back, limping jisung together with mingi and seonghwa took jacob's cold body out of the dug hole.

But what they three don't know is that chenle dug the hole. Which means that chenle killed jacob. Accidentally. He's not going to tell jisung, mingi and seonghwa; they're gonna go crazy and probably eat him. 

The younger ones made a shovel out of branches, even if it's not suitable to make a hole big enough for the body they try hard, until hearing midnight, mingi held a large flat stone with the shape of diamond that he found lying around, and place it on the small hill of soil.

Jisung didn't bring his phone. It's good because he really wants to take a picture just to remind him that there is hope in being alive.  
...

"Make yourselves comfortable. If you want to take a bath, then go now before it reaches midnight." the hut isn't that small, it fits for three people, so jisung volunteered to sleep on the ground. Chenle felt bad so he brought a large thick coat made of deer fur be made himself and place it on the wooden floor. 

11:55 p.M.

Jisung felt sleepy. He reminded himself not to put his entire body to rest. But knowing that jaemin isn't there, who will take notes? No one, everyone is in a deep sleep. Only jacob is the one that remembers partly. Oh how he misses the older, they're very close friends so now it's hard to let go. 

Only a few days. It's feels ridiculous, but jisung is a crybaby, crying is normally him and jaemin does think so. 

He misses jaemin. He misses his normal days where he would read comics and get out of class then play with his phone. But jisung also realises that he knows what he's doing, like being an adult. All the things that he thinks that are undoable, is doable now.

But a young boy he is, he still wants to go home.

Minutes until the deep sleep, wouldn't it be fun to sleep first?  
...

The orb is glowing the color of gold, with a little dash of white glitter running around like cells in a small drop of blood. 

What is he doing? Where is he? 

He is in confusion.

Around him is a white room. No one is there; only the round orb that's hurting his eyes. 

The white color looks like it's fluffy. Touch it. Someone is telling him something. Oh! It's soft. Like a baby's skin. 

He closes his eyes in pleasure. Then opens his eyes to see the same white room. No one is there except the orb. He runs around the small area, discovering it with all his power. Just the soft texture that makes it seem normal. Nothing else?

After he blinks for less then a second someone appears.

"Who are you?" jisung asked, begging for an answer.

The man is handsome; tall, strong body with a soft face. His chin seems to be more forward than other people, but his extreme features make him look like a god. Next to him is a taller person with long legs and a stick that looks magical.

Both of the men didn't seem to answer.

But the orb is gold. Doesn't that mean that they are from a certain clan?

"Why aren't you answering me?" jisung asked again. No answer.

When he's walking close to the two, it felt like there is a barrier separating them, the orb is in the middle.

But the orb is abnormal. A round one instead of a half circle with a rough flat face. 

Jisung is mad that the two men aren't answering him. "Why am I here? Hello? I'm asking you guys." suspicious, he ran towards the barrier again. This time there is a green light that came from where he hit his body with, and bounced back to the orb is being hurt by the light. 

Punching it several times, all he could feel is blood rushing down from his knuckles, the red liquid dripping down to his wrists and arms and some staining the white floor.

He felt like the room is spinning, he close his eyes, and after opening them, the two men disappeared and his eyes softly put him down to a deep sleep.

[description:

An unknown character from the book arises and are shown when jisung opens his eyes to reveal them both standing behind the orb that is now the shining color of gold. 

The barrier that separates jisung and the two men are generated by the power of the orb. The ghost is unable to control jisungs brain anymore and shuts down jisung apocalypse before jisung has time to figure out how to escape and find his way out of there. 

The two men are still unknown for now, it's you who has to find out.]  
...

The morning air blows jisung's fringe away from his forehead, making it go up. His head rested on his own hands because he put his arms to the table outside the hut.

It's five in the morning and everybody is still asleep.

But today is the day where he's gonna die. 

It's sad to know the news because he needed to walk towards the power source to connect both the separated pieces. 

Wandering around the perimeter he discovered lots of things; including herbs that he used to learn in biology class and some branches to start a fire.

He saw a small bird on the large branches of a tree and he thought that he could climb and reach for it's egg.

The hut has a small knife so jisung took it and cut the tree to a triangular steps so he can reach to the top. No ones there so he stole the three round objects and went down. 

It's like living in the wilderness.

Mingi and seonghwa woke up to hear sizzling sounds outside. Seonghwa went out of the small hut and saw that jisung is cooking bird eggs. They ate together and so did chenle, who woke up before all three of them, because hes reading the two book of secrets jisung had on his bag.

As the time pass by they spent their time talking and packing their bags so that they can go hike to the top, where the next power source is.   
Jisung felt really tired to do this all.

Nine

In a few hours. In a few hours jisung is going to die.

He doesn't care.

It's either the world or his own self.

He doesn't care that hiking is a difficult thing. It's been a day since he's been that way.

After three hours, they stopped, unpacking their food and herbs that jisung picked up along the way. Their good and sweet, and the fruits they gathered a few minutes ago while also taking branches from the ground. Fortunately, chenle and mingi both have matches so it's easy to literally the fire unlike jisung who has to manually make fire out of sharp wood in the morning.

After taking a few minutes to rest, jisung heard small voices and almost silenced whispers. Turning his head around, he saw nothing. Maybe it's just his imagination. But he heard it again. This time is the sound of dead leaves making cracking sounds because someone step on it.

"Hello?" the young boy asked, taking a step forward towards the source of the sound. He knew that theres going to be a stranger around. Or just animals walking here and there. But there's no way an animal could speak or at least has green eyes.

Maybe a deer?

Taking a sharp branch close to his body, he place his hands on top of the dirty ground, those blue eyes peering at the suspecting bush.

Jisung widened his eyes to spot an innocent poor human having the sharp object pierce her chest, and blood draw from it and to jisung's hands, wetting it. The boy yelped a bit, seeing that he stabbed a young girl with wood.

You should see the look on his face.

A human, lying down on the soft green grass with a vast amount of leaves, and she painted the nature with her own crimson red liquid that came from her white chest. Her long curly red locks touched jisung's feet, and when he looked down he could see the girl's half open eyes revealing the shiny green eyes that he saw earlier. 

Her clean cheeks are stained by freckles and blood that came out of her mouth. Her hands are opened, and when jisung went to it and open them. One hand shows a small rabbit that is tied to a thin string and a wooden ball that said 'jihyo, twc."

"Jihyo?"

"Hey aren't you gonna- jisung?" mingi asked as he approach the younger. "Is that a-oh."

Chenle also came and gagged as he saw the body. He walked away when jisung smelled the young girl. "Smells like blood."

"Of course you idiot!" both mingi and chenle shouted to jisung in the ear as they heard the youngest's stupidness. Jisung didn't flinch, which scares the hell out of the two, and kept on sniffing. "Guess your ghost is slowly engulfing you now, huh? You act like a wolf." chenle said as he held the kneeling boy's hand. "And perfume. She's from somewhere."

Jisung took the orb that is now shining bright purple with pink glitters everywhere, covering the center of the orb that is cut to half. Mingi approached the book of secrets that belonged to clan nct and flip the pages to say, "Clan...Twc. Who is that?"

"Isn't that the clan ruled by women?" seonghwa asked as he walked closer to his friends, dropping the large amount of wood to the fire, making it bigger. "It's in this book of secrets."

"Oh yeah. We should bring that wooden thing. We might use it if there is some power there. Some objects like that would be useful if it has meaning for this girl." jisung place the small ball to his pants pocket. "Let's go eat now. I'm hungry."

Right before the boys walk towards the bonfire, they spot three girls, one having brown, straight hair with a strong posture, her shoulders stand proud next to her head. Her skin is like pure honey, her eyes are peircing blue. Theres something, an earring. One has the letter 'n' and another 'y'. Another girl who's wearing a long dress that reached the floor, making the ends dirty. She's really attractive, her white colored hair flows down to the hips in waves. Like an ice princess.

The other girl jisung guessed, is a little bit older then the two standing next to her, wore a linen black dress that stops until her knees, and it seems to show her tall, fit, fine figure. 

But what jisung got scared of the most is the fact that a small sharp knife is tearing a boy's neck off, blood flowed from it, staining his white shirt and black jeans. The women in the middle could only smirk, her palms held onto the knife really tight you can see that the ends of her nails turned white. Her dress also got dirty because of the crimson red liquid that escaped from the boy she is holding.

"Seonghwa!" jisung yelled, running towards the unconscious older. Unfortunately, he felt like something slap his entire body, and then as he hit the ground he could see the green light bounce off the spot where he hit himself with. A transparent barrier blocked him from saving the boy from hitting himself to the ground. "What have you done you little-" he could say a thing anymore because there is something shutting his mouth. "Mmm!" it's like a hand, but when jisung tries to avoid it he is basically just grabbing the air. 

"Hyung!" chenle also yelled, even if he didn't really know seonghwa, he still will grieve for a man he just met. "How dare you-" someone also stops him from saying anything, but even worse, jisung saw a branch directed to the older, and it's edges are sharp. Without thinking twice he ran, his feet traveling faster than his brain. "Chenle hyung!"

"Jisung stop!" chenle closes his eyes when he knows an object is about to be thrown to him by someone he doesn't know. Thankfully though, jisung had his back and the branch hit jisung's shoulder, and it bleeds. "Hold the mmm-" mingi also got caught by the mess. 

"How dare you kill our clan's queen!" the women in the middle said, her voice shaking the ground, even if it's soft. "You should pay for this."

"Jisung! Leave without me!" seonghwa is still alive on the ground, but he looks like he's ready to leave. "Stay with me, hyung..." all he could do is beg. There is a barrier between them and jisung is begging the three women to open it. "Don't worry jisung; I'm going because we're going to save the world right?"

"Y-yes..." jisung couldn't say anything or move anymore. It's like his body is stuck to the ground, he can't get up. Half his vision is a blur, but he can still see things. It's maybe he's tearing up,I don't know. 

"I want you to know that I'll be there for you...Even now I can't but I'll try."

Even seonghwa doesn't know what he's talking about, his hands are trembling and his eyes are starting to make this white color. All he could hear is jisungs shouts and pleads, along with others. But it's peaceful here. The light finally takes all his body and a ghost saw him in all its glory, with it's shining green eyes. Then he saw nothing.

He's gone. He's really gpne.

"Seonghwa hyung!" mingi shouted, trying to go through the barrier but his try is unsuccessful. A bright glow of red and black bounced off from where he hit himself. 

Then they saw a ghost floating off seonghwa's still body along with another one that's shining white followed the ghost as it goes upwards, and to the sky.

[description:

Yeah seonghwa is dead (I'm very sad but my plot is really like this.) 

But there are more characters in the future that will be introduced and some revived so don't worry!]

Ten

Jaemin is sleeping on jeno's body.

It's been almost two days since they left. Jisung left his phone so there is no way to contact him directly. There's mingi and seonghwa's phone so jaemin guesses he can call them. But again, in the forest there is no such thing as good service or even a service.

"I'm scared. Super, duper, mega scared. What is jisung really doing in there?" jaemin asked, playing with his own soft locks that jeno is playing with too. "You keep asking me that."

"I'm like a nervous father waiting for his child to go home, huh?"  
"Yeah. If you're really scared and fear that jisung’s dead by now, maybe check the barrier? Just in case we can go in?"

Jeno and jaemin walked closer to the forest. The older person touches the barrier and it electrocutes him. "Jeno, you okay?"

"Mm...I'm okay. There's going to be a switch here, I feel it."  
"Do you think that it's a fantasy movie?"  
"Maybe I could just find it-there it is!" jeno yelled while jumping up and down excited. The switch is an invisible one, it's a good thing that jeno has eyes for something detailed and small, like jaemin. But do you know who's not excited? Na jaemin. Yep. "We should go back."

"What? Don't be a scaredy-cat and let's go in!" jeno's eyes sparkled when he walked towards the thick green leaves. "I'd rather not."

"Come on jaemin. We can catch up with the car, right?"   
"Fine. If I'm in the car I want to go in. It's for jisung anyways." jaemin is scared, the usual. What a baby. "Wait. Let's buy a burger from the convenience store first. Like a ton of them. We might not be able to find them, but at least there's good food in the store."

"Why are there almost fifteen packs of ramen?"  
"Should we just eat the whole thing?"  
"Didn't we agree on a burger? Why lasagna?"  
"There's rice in the car."  
"Why are you buying car soap? And what is this; a cooking pan?"  
"Is this chocolate? Don't you know it's damn expensive?"  
"We don't have enough money, go back and return those pillows."  
"We've been in line for four times now, don't go back."  
"Here. Bring all of these while I drive."

After an hour of choosing and getting back to the car, jaemin complained because jeno bought almost a large pan of lasagna and even slices of sandwiches, they drove through the forest.  
...

"I don't feel so good." chenle whispered to jisung after their two-hour hike. They're almost there though, but all he could think of now is seonghwa and jacob. "I'm gonna miss them." mingi said as he took a seat on a large rock, then started going again after chenle and jisung went a little far. 

"It's just the three of us now, huh?" yep. No laughs, no jacob's inhumane sounds, no seonghwa's funny giggles. All of that, gone. It scared jisung that one of them is probably gonna die in twelve hours. 

"Are we there yet?" mingi approached the two boys, who're walking on the sidewalk because they're tired. "Nope." the two boys said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed heartily despite being too tired to even walk fast.

"I'm just hoping that we can reach there in less than half an hour." chenle walked even faster, causing the other two to run 

The boy that is speedily going down the hill. 

The place isn't that comfortable to walk with because of the heavy vines that act as a door for forests and the falling leaves that turned brown. They're sweating because of the closed space, filled with trees and thick bushes. The gates below them are great until their knees.

After dropping themselves from rock to another one, there the tree that glowed a white color, and a small object that creates the bright light. The pile of greens covers the light up so it isn't so dangerous to the eye.

"Let's go there?" jisung is still nervous. It's almost 3 in the afternoon. 

It's not just putting the orb to the other connecting the two, but to also have an exception. Someone's going to die, and jisung could feel it.

There's lots of energy in him to bring the orb close to the one on the tree. He walked faster, leaving the hill and going downwards. 

His eyes watching the shine from the tree, his hand holding the ground and another one the orb that he has in his bag the whole time. What is suspicious is that the orb is warming up.

As the book of secrets say;

"As the orb got closer to its pair, it would turn a dark shade of orange. The orb will be out together at a cost, and it would be the only way to bring the ghosts out of the world. The human world."

But jisung didn't read the "Cost" part.

Without thinking anymore, he took a knife that used to belong to jacob, cutting the branches and leaves to view the very shiny orb that looks very similar to the one jisungs holding.  
...

"Are we going to be there on time? Jisungs gonna be dead in a few days." jaemin asked as he took a sip from his cup of ramen they cooked in the supermarket. "No. It's midnight right?"

"Yeah, but- wait." jaemin went a little bit closer to the glass to get a better view. "Isn't that them? Three people?"

Jeno pressed on the gas. Yep. It look like them, because they're from a hill and they have to go back to find another way to go to them. "Only three? There's jisung, he's the tall one in the front, and I can't spot the other two."

They immediately look at each other. "Go there? There's a light. Maybe it's the power source here." jaemin pointed on the map, showing the 'x' written in red ink. "Yep. Let's go to the right so we're going down. We can't use this car." knowing that it's the longer track than they would go down by themselves, both of them open the car door and walk down, jaemin bringing the copy of the map on his hands and his back carrying a bag.

"Jisung!" jeno yelled with his loud voice. Thankfully, mingi is able to spot them by looking back and above. The voice also captures jisungs attention and then he stopped, making a cross sign with his arms. "Jaemin and jeno hyung! Don't come here please!" jisungs voice might be very loud, but jaemin completely ignored the boy and went down, then ran towards the boy that feared that his dear older cousin would get hurt as he came here. "Jisung, I'm so worried about you!" 

Jaemin is about to cry seeing the younger. He's glad that the boy lived. But he felt like something was missing.

"Mingi hyung?" jeno looked at him. Mingi has his head down. "Jacob and seonghwa's dead." oh how jaemin didn't say that he missed jisung and only jisung.

"Jeno hyung, it's okay. We have him." jisung held chenle's shoulder and he flinched. "I might be in sorrow because of seonghwa and jacob hyung, but chenle is really important to us now. We can receive them if we can." that might sound a little bit unusual, because jisung is lying. He missed both his hyungs. All those memories, only he could visualize. "Jaemin hyung, this is chenle."

"Your clan?"   
"Nct."

Jaemin widened at the answer, because he knows that jisungs clan is too, nct. What he is also curious about is, "What's your ghost type?"

"Mine is type g." and of course everyone is surprised, especially the two boys who just arrived.

After some explanation, jisung held onto the orb. It's really hot, but he has spare clothes so that he can bring it to the power source where the other pair of the orb is. Instead of glowing orange, it's white now, like the power source.

"Sorry mark, gotta let you go. For the world."

"Wait!" jeno stopped jisung from placing the orb in its place. "You named it mark?"   
"Yep. I did."

Everyone laughed a bit and became silent. No one is talking.

6:06 p.M

"Okay... Mark. Of you go now."  
...

Waking up, he saw a young man in his twenties. Coming very close to him. He is wearing a large white robe, his hands reach out to him.

All around them isn't the normal white room. More like a tornado that spun a large transparent box, where the man and jisung is. "Where am I?"

"Don't be afraid. Im just here to ask you a question: do you want to save the world?"

Of course jisung wants too. Everyone wants the world out of danger right? "Yeah. Everyone wants to at one point right?” his eyes were about to close and his brain wanted to turn off. The sweet smell around him he smelled, it felt like he is back at home, where everything is as peaceful as heaven, no scars on his body. Where he could just close his eyes without worrying about a single thing at all, the place where no one will hurt him, let the soft sheets take his body and bring him to his dreams. He chose the hard way and let his body be in pain. Who cares, no one did. Let whatever hurt him he pass, he wanted to see the world at peace, just this once. That would happen if he would give his all. His time, his life, his all.

"Bring me the person you love."

PART 1 END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> This book has two chapters, which I will post of I'm done with it.  
> Also, I have problems with making the names properly, so some do not have uppercase, forgive me.  
> Please send some kudos, I'd like that very much :3


End file.
